


Walking Up

by Chibiwolf999



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 21:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17030673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibiwolf999/pseuds/Chibiwolf999





	Walking Up

You slowly wake up to a wonderful warmness engulfing your body. As you open you sleepy eye you are met with the sight of Merlins face just a breaths away from yours. You and Merlin had been sent on a mission together and had needed to stay the night to fulfill your mission. The two of you had needed to share a room to keep suspicions down but had asked for a two bed room. Apparently there had only beed one room left and it had only one bed. So, like the gentleman he was Merlin had suggested he sleep on the floor. You denied the idea and said you were sharing the bed. Now you were regretting it.

You try to untangle yourself from his arms. Unfortunately your movement rouse Merlin from his sleep.

“Hm?” Merlin asked as his eyes slowly came open.

“G-good morning.” You stutter as you continue to try and separate yourself from him

“Oh? A good mornin’ it is in your warm arms.” Merlin said as he pulls you closer. Her nuzzled his head into your hair. He was obviously still half asleep.

“Umm. M-merlin?” You ask hesitantly.

“What love?” He mumbled I to your hair.

“Well do you mind letting me go of me? I need to use the bathroom.” You say sheepishly.

Merlin reluctantly let’s go of his hold around you and let’s you slip of of bed. “Besides I don’t think your in your right mind.”

“Oh no sweetheart. I knew exactly what I was doing.” Merlin said, his low voice growling in your ear. That’s when you felt it. His hands wrap around your waist and kissed your bare shoulder. And that’s when you knew this wasn’t just going to be a normal mission.


End file.
